Hitherto, there has been known a vehicle including a plurality of shafts capable of transmitting a power therethrough. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of a hybrid vehicle power transmission system control method of outputting a torque of an engine from a second intermediate shaft to an output shaft through a first intermediate shaft when a first clutch of the first intermediate shaft may not be engaged.